


Card Caper

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9192671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Christen and Kelley are filling out their Christmas cards when they get slightly distracted.





	

Christen handed a card over to Kelley who slid it into the envelope, already addressed. She licked the glue strip making a face before sealing it and sticking a stamp on it, setting it on the ‘done’ pile. Kelley groaned leaning into Christen’s shoulder.

“Are we almost done?”

“Nope,” Christen said back and Kelley whined, burying her face in Christen’s shoulder.

“But why?”

“Because we know too many people.”

“We should stop meeting that many people.” Kelley pouted, and Christen leaned over kissing her.

“Two teams, plus the national team, plus old teammates, then family and other friends that aren’t soccer friends—”

“We have other friends?” Kelley questioned.

“Ann?”

“We sent a card to Ann?”

“You sent a card to Ann.”

“Oh,” Kelley said biting her lip.

“Did you not want to?”

“No, it’s ok…”

“Kell,” Christen made Kelley look up at her. “Did you not want to send one to her?”

“I’m not sure, we haven't spoken in awhile.” Christen reached across the table, cupping Kelley’s cheek.

“Kell, do you not want me to send her a card?” Kelley smiled, turning and kissing the palm of her hand.

“Do it.” Christen smiled. 

“Ok then, stamp.” Christen handed another card to Kelley who put a stamp on it, ready to send. 

“Woah now wait just one minute.”

“What?” Christen asked confused and Kelley showed an addressed envelope to the woman.

“You addressed Loki too?” In Kelley’s hand was their Christmas card to the Holiday family.

“Of course I did!” Christen defended. “Loki is part of their family!” Kelley started flipping through the cards.

“Did you address every dog?”

“Maybe.”

“Oh my god,” Kelley laughed. “You addressed Hope’s three dogs!”

“Yeah? Got a problem with that?” Christen asked, raising an eyebrow in challenge. 

“Oh yeah, her husband already thinks I’m weird.”

“Honey, everyone thinks you’re weird.” Christen laughed and Kelley narrowed her eyes at her. She stood up and walked over to the woman. She pushed Christen back from the table and sat in her lap. 

“Everyone?”

“Absolutely everyone.” Christen smirked, placing her hands on Kelley’s hips. 

“I really doubt that.” Kelley smirked.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, see the person that I make out with daily probably doesn’t think I’m weird.”

“Oh, really?”

“Really.”

“Maybe they themselves are a little weird.” 

“Just possible.” Kelley leaned forward and kissed Christen. Kelley deepened the kiss just a bit, she started moving her hips, rolling them into Christen’s. 

“If weird gets me this…”

“Every time baby, every time.” Kelley smirked, kissing Christen again. The pile of Christmas cards forgotten on the table. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I still have a few holiday prompts that I have to get done that will drop randomly throughout the... well, however long it takes! Hope you guys still enjoy them.


End file.
